bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's Favorite Song
" | image = Favesong.jpg | number = Season 1, Episode 6 (#106) | airdate = October 7, 1996 | previous = "What Does Blue Need?" | next = "Adventures in Art"}} " " is the sixth episode of Blue's Clues from the first season. It was the fifth episode aired in the United States. Summary "It's song time, but first Blue and Steve listen to sounds and determine their appropriate musical instruments, remember and repeat the line of a song, and determine which chick is singing in tune to Row, Row, Row Your Boat. Steve and the children at home deduce what Blue's favorite song is." Elements *'Question:' What song does Blue want to sing? *'Clues:' **1. A duck **2. A barn **3. A tune (C-C-C-G-A-A-G) *'Answer to Blue's Clues:' Old MacDonald Had a Farm, E–I–E–I–O *'Incorrect answer:' Rubber Duckie Had a Barn, E-I-E-I-O *'Living room picture:' A red barn (same as "Snack Time", also the skidoo location) Recap It was song time but Steve cannot figure out Blue's favorite song. They play a game of Blue's Clues to find out. Steve steps on the first clue, a duck, and draws it in his notebook. Later on, Steve and Blue try to find the right sounds for each musical instrument. Immediately after that, the phone rings. Steve answers it and it was the felt friends on the phone who had a song of their own. Steve tries it but messes up. He listens again. He gets it right and hangs up the phone. Steve sees the felt friends Fifi and Freddy. They both sang Boom-ba-cha-cha-la-la boom-boom-bop. Steve sings along with them. Then it was mail time. Steve reads the letter. After that, Blue and Steve skidoo into a picture of a farm. Immediately after that, Steve finds the second clue, a barn and draws it in his notebook. Steve had two clues to what Blue's Favorite Song is which were a duck and a barn. Steve had to find the third clue to he can get more information. Steve and Blue saw some chicks who were putting on a song show. They were going to sing "Row, Row, Row Your Boat." They figure out the right verses and the right key for the song. Soon after, Blue and Steve skidoo back home. Not long after that, Steve hears the piano playing off screen. Steve sees the third clue on a piano key. Steve touches the piano key that the little paw print was on. After tapping the key it was on a few times, the paw print moves to different keys and Steve realized he just played a little tune that went "C-C-C, G, A-A, G". He draws the third clue in the notebook. He goes to the thinking chair to put all the clues together. Steve thought it was Rubber Ducky Had a Barn. But the answer was Old MacDonald Had a Farm. After figuring out Blue's Clues everybody (including the musical instruments, the felt friends, and the chicks) got together for song time. Blue was on piano and Steve was on guitar. They play the tune "Old MacDonald Had a Farm". Not long after that, Steve plays "The So Long Song" and the episode ends. Characters Gallery Favesong.jpg Here_it_is!_2.jpg Blue's Clues Season 1 Theme Blue's Favorite Song.gif Bandicam_2018-05-17_17-47-32-276.jpg|Steve steps on the first clue Duck.png|Duck 1996s.jpg MAIL!! 26.jpg Mail Season 1 Blue's Favorite Song.gif Mailtime Season 1 Blue's Favorite Song.jpg Mailtime Season 1 Theme 6.gif Vlcsnap-2019-10-06-18h29m08s791.png Barn2.png Barn.png|Barn Bandicam_2018-08-26_10-19-18-959.jpg kokez.gif Piano Tune.png|Piano HotMassiveEuropeanpolecat-small.gif Pigs.png Watch Episode Trivia *This episode's closing credits music was later reused for the credit music of The Grow Show!. *This is the first time Steve plays the guitar while singing the So Long Song. *Even though it is shown that the house has a piano, this is the only episode for this kind of piano to appear. *This is the first time that the Felt Friends move, talk, and interact with the main characters. The felt friends in this episode's names were Freddy and Fifi. *This is the fourth episode where Steve does not do his arm swinging dance at the beginning of the Mailtime song from What Time Is It for Blue?, Blue's Story Time and What Does Blue Need?. *It is also the first time Blue joins on the Thinking Chair to see the letter she and Steve received. *Steve is revealed to have a guitar in this episode. *This is the first appearance of Blue's Modern Singing at Mailtime. *Steve's haircuts from Snack Time and the next episode Adventures in Art are both used in this episode. *This is the first time that the rubber duck represents a clue. **Steve will draw the same duck again in Blue Wants to Play a Game (Along with an actual duck). *This is the first time that Steve skidoos into a location and finds the second clue immediately afterwards, this time, Steve skidoos into a picture of a farm and finds the second clue on a barn. **The other one is The Trying Game. *The answer to Blue's Clues is the exact same answer from the season 6 finale episode, Bluestock. *The telephone turns into real life when it rings and Steve answering it. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Notebook Mailbox's Birthday Category:Notebook What Does Blue Need Category:Mailtime before 2nd Clue